


Deals

by RainxnxRoses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra needs to mind her own business, Double Trouble's starting shit, F/M, Horde Hijinks, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: Well, I hope you enjoyed that!” Entrapta shouted, a little annoyed about being dragged into Trouble’s mischief.Double Trouble’s cackling only grew louder. They had to calm themselves down to respond, needing to take a few deep breaths.“Oh, darling you have no idea. You’ve made me the happiest person in Despondos!"
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta & Double Trouble, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Double Trouble was with the Horde from the jump

Entrapta was fooling around with some spare First One’s tech when Double Trouble burst into the lab.

“Entrapta!”

Entrapta lifted up her mask and called back to the theatrical creature, “Yes, I am here.”  
Trouble rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
“Listen, darling, Catra is gonna come here at any moment and ask you a question. I need you to respond with this.” They pulled out a small piece of paper from their cleavage.

Entrapta took the paper with hesitation. Usually, mysteries were a thing of excitement for her. But coming from Double Trouble, Entrapta knew to have some suspicions.  
Entrapta opened the note and read its content. She squinted and re-read the words to reassure herself what she was seeing.

“Why would I respond with this?”

Double Trouble gave her one their signature smirks, "Trust me Traps, it will all make sense.”  
Faint yet aggressive footsteps could be heard from outside the lab.  
Trouble giggled, “She’s coming. Quick, memorize those lines and make sure it's authentic.” They gave Entrapta a quick kiss on the head.  
“I believe in you.”

The green drama queen transformed into Imp and flew away just as Catra opened the door. Entrapta stuffed the note into her back pocket as Catra walked up to her.  
“Entrapa, we need to talk.”

One of Entrapta’s pigtails moved under her. She plopped down on the makeshift seat and crisscrossed her legs.“Sure Catra, what’s up?”

The force captain crossed her arms and before Entrapta could even think about getting in another word, Catra went off.  
“Why is Hordak so lenient with you? Anytime we get in trouble, as long you’re involved he’s so forgiving. But nooooo, when it’s just me I get all the blame.”

Catra began stomping back and forth, her hands scrunched up into tight fists.

“You just waltz into his lab and suddenly you’re his favorite. Well, what makes you so special huh?”

It was clear that this subject was touchy for Catra, Entrapta could almost see steam coming from her head. She had no idea her friend felt this way. For a moment Entrapta thought about not responding with what Double Trouble gave her.

But she already memorized the data so there was no turning back.

“WELL?!” Catra screamed in Entrapta’s face, unnecessarily anxious for an answer.

Entrapta took a deep breath and looked Catra dead in the eye. She knew she was not gonna like this answer but according to Trouble, it’s what she needed to hear.

_**“Because he is all about this pussy.”** _

Catra eyes widen and her mouth dropped. She looked at Entrapta as if her head grew three more pigtails. Entrapta could hear quiet yet high-pitched snickering from the ceiling.

It wasn’t entirely incorrect. Since she and Hordak had gotten more...intimate in their partnership she’s found that he’s been a lot calmer and easy-going with other Horde members when in her presence, but according to her observations, he was already acting that way before they got physical. She focused back on Catra who looked like she was about to lose it.

Catra was utterly flabbergasted, her mouth was agape. She closed it, opened it to try to say something, but closed it once more as she could not think of anything to say.

There were simply no words.

The force captain stood in front of the princess silent before putting her hands up and turning her head away.  
“Excuse me, I have to regroup.” Catra immediately walked out of the lab, babbling to herself.

“I have to regroup.”

When she officially left the room, the quiet snickers Entrapta heard crescendoed into hysterical laughter. She looked up to see Double Trouble, shifted back to themselves, dangling from some pipes. They were laughing so hard, Entrapta thought they were going to burst.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed that!” Entrapta shouted, a little annoyed about being dragged into Trouble’s mischief.

Double Trouble’s cackling only grew louder. They had to calm themselves down to respond, needing to take a few deep breaths.  
“Oh, darling you have no idea. You’ve made me the happiest person in Despondos!"

Double turned onto their stomach and crossed their legs, “I so owe you a favor.”

Entrapta thought for a moment. Double Trouble’s ability had caught her interest for quite some time but she knew to try to steal any DNA would not go well with the shapeshifter. She pulled down her mask and went back to work.

“Let me acquire a sample from you. Then we’re even.”

Trouble was a little hesitant. They did not like the idea of others learning their secret, but they also found Entrapta to be trustworthy. So, why not. Double Trouble faced Entrapta with a spikey toothed grin.

“Deal.”

Besides, if the little princess started to become a problem, Trouble could always create a bigger one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I got this idea but I did so I hope you had a good time


End file.
